Traditional furniture designs include heavy and expensive wood or metal frames to provide stability and rigidity to the furniture shape. These traditional designs are durable but generally difficult to move and come in a limited fabric selection. Moreover, these traditional designs are expensive to clean, since either an outside cleaning crew must be retained or a bulky and difficult to use cleaning machine must be rented.
Light weight and generally inexpensive furniture is known in the related art, but generally has used either a solid core of compressed particle board or of foamed polyurethane or polyethylene. Either a permanent fabric cover is pre-attached to the furniture or a portion of cloth is merely thrown over the furniture (as a cover). While this functions as furniture, there is no capability to customize or enhance the decorative look of the furniture.
The present invention is an innovation in the furniture art that allows the benefits of a light weight core and further provides for a capability to customize or enhance the decorative look of the furniture.